


All about Kyungsoo

by quarantinedChef



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedChef/pseuds/quarantinedChef
Summary: Collection of short drabbles of either prompts i saw on twitter or something I miraculously thought of.I do not have the confidence to post or join any writing prompts or challenges I am seeing on that app, but I guess practice will somehow help me improve.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	1. Whatever happened to them

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a part of a WIP. I am currently trying to tie lose ends on that certain fic that I posted on my twitter account. Once it is finished, I might put it here just for the sake of keeping everything in one place.

The silence greeted him once he stepped inside his apartment. Without inviting the lost memory of Yixing, he is filled not with regret but with with fondness. Chanyeol's right. As always. He knew Yixing is far too deep already with his feelings. And it didn't help that he cared for the boy so much. Like he has this sort of personal responsibility to make sure he got everything he needed. To the extent that the boy fall for him. It is not because the boy wasn't lovable enough, it's just that, whatever he felt about him was nothing but purely out of habit to take care of someone. He consider him as a friend. Somebody he should worry about. Somebody he should be able to giving all the satisfaction and contentment, in all the aspect he knew Yixing needed. They were compatible. Yixing was the best sub he had. proved to be more than he could asked for. They had been living together, sharing space with each other for a good few years. It was part of their contract. Him, taking care of Yixing's need: material, physical, emotional. He was there. He made sure Yixing felt appreciated, loved and wanted.

Something shift on the last few months of them living together. It was gradual. He wasn't clingy, not even demanding. But there was always something about Yixing's demeanor before each scene. Especially each scene. He knew he is threading on thin line whenever he is with Yixing, since all the words that didn't left the boy's mouth was shown on his very expressive eyes. He's not supposed to feel pain. And Kyungsoo vowed to make sure of it. He tried talking to the boy but to no avail. Saying he was fine, just a little anxious about certain scene. Kyungsoo knew now, he should have realized it sooner than let Yixing experience those pain.

The dreaded conversation happened later than what Chanyeol expected. He came home after an award show, and found the boy sitting on the sofa, luggages on his side. When Yixing pass him the paper, he knew what was written without having to read. He knew it is happening. Asking if there's anything he could have done to avoid the situation, the boy bravely look at him and just tell him he is terminating the contract since he cannot help himself for falling in love with Kyungsoo. Surprisingly, he felt relief. And proud. Knowing how much courage it took the boy to finally admit what he is feeling and being mature enough to end the contract without making so much about him. He respected that. He wished he could just tell himself he can ask him to stay and in time teach his heart to love the boy the same way he is loving him.

They parted ways. No bitterness. No unnecessary drama. Two mature adults, being adults. 

Last time he heard about Yixing was when he told him he found himself a girlfriend and promising to visit with the girl so they can meet each other.


	2. Roomie

This shouldn’t be hard. This shouldn’t take so much energy from him. He doesn’t have any anxiety but the thought of confessing to his roommate just--.

“Chanyeol!!!”

“Soo! I’m here, what do you need?”

“You went for grocery earlier, right? You forgot to buy turmeric. I told you I want to try the _paella_ recipe Sehun’s mother gave me. I really want to eat _paella”,_ Kyungsoo pouts.

“I’m sorry. I forgot to put it on the list. You know I always follow the list. Can you just do it next weekend?”

“As if I can do something about this. I don’t want to go and try my luck on the nearest convenience store. Anyways, what do you want me to cook for dinner?”

“I bought some baby ribs earlier. Can you do something about it?”

“Let me guess, you bought beer too?”

“I- ahh yes. It’s weekend! We can just watch something while drinking and enjoying those baby ribs… please, Soo?”

“Fine. Only because you said please. Now, help me with those baby potatoes and carrots. I want to put them in the oven too. Wash them for me please.”

“Fine. Only because you said please-“

“Don’t use my words against me, asshole!”

“You’re cute whenever you’re annoyed.”

They worked in silence. Without the usual bickering. Chanyeol knows better. If he wants to taste what Kyungsoo made, he must be on his best behavior. Besides, it is like learning how to cook without having to pay for knowledge. Kyungsoo taught him the right way to poach an egg. How to make a simple _risotto,_ which he loathed the first time he tasted. He learned how to properly flatten a chicken. How to debone a whole chicken. That. That was exciting.

***

They decided to eat first before going in front of the television and have their beers. Considering the amount of time they will spend cleaning after, they figured, they go with just nuts and beer while watching.

“So, are we going for rom-com shit today, Yeol?”

“Why are you so against rom-com? They are light and fun.”

“I just don’t think they are realistic enough. Well, all of the movies I’ve seen with that genre are basically having the same plot and it’s sickening. Better watch some serial killer documentaries.”

“You and your penchant to anything morbid.”

“Yeol, they don’t put gore or anything that shows how they do their crimes, just mainly about how their mind works, or the reason behind the acts. You should watch them. At least you’ll understand why humans are the scariest”

“Fine. Fine. Whatever you say.”

“So, what are we watching?”

“How about some anime?”

“Seriously? Are you going to cry again?”

“Stop. For your own sake. Stop.” There are no bite on his words, but the fact that Chanyeol stopped teasing makes him smile.

They ended up watching a bunch of high school students play basketball. That anime where the main character is the guy with blue eyes and blue hair, giving unbelievable passes to his team mates. It was a fun and if they weren’t busy giving sarcastic and nonsense comments on the show, he knows it will be something they can learn something about.

Kyungsoo got up to take another set of beer for the both of them. Chanyeol looked at his friend, wondering if he’ll ever find the courage to confess. There’s something peaceful when he is with Kyungsoo. And it’s not as if they don’t fight to the point of wanting to strangle each other, but where’s the fun if you’ll always be at peace with each other, right?

They bicker like old married couple; they made each other’s ears bleed with how much unnecessary blabber they give each other out. But during one of Kyungsoo’s down moments, Kyungsoo let him do everything alone. He never said any word to stop him from fussing over him. Those were rare moments that treasure, not because Kyungsoo doesn’t always feel like the world is out there to get him, but because it is so rare of him to be able to take care of Kyungsoo. And as selfish as it may sound, he wanted Kyungsoo to feign more sickness just to be able to hold him and baby him. Lord knows Kyungsoo hates skinship as much as he hates water parsley.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking how good life is”

“What? How good it is because you have me?”

“Huh? Of course. Life got better when I have you.”

“I told you, stop watching rom-com. You’re getting cheesier day by day. Scoot over. I want to lay down properly.”

“You’re the one to talk, when your head is on my lap. Better than pillow, right?”

“Uh hmmm. I like here better. Or would you want me to switch and have my feet on your lap? Will you be giving me foot massage if I do that?”

“Now, now, you are just being a brat.”

“Shut up. You like me here anyway. Press play. I want to watch now.”

“Can I just watch you instead?”

“Go ahead, just make sure your drool won’t land on me while gawking at my beauty” he answered with a smirk. This little shit.

“You’re lucky I love you.” _Oh shit_

“Oh. Is that a confession, Park Chanyeol? Because if it was…tsk tsk…”

_Now how do I answer that? Think, Chanyeol. And think fast._

“What? Holy shit!” Kyungsoo rose up so fast he almost hit me. But that didn’t bother me as much as his look does. I don’t know how to explain it. There’s this hint of expectation or hope but maybe he is just reaching, or projecting. He doesn’t know anymore. But the sooner he let this feeling out, the better he will be. He just knows.

“Yes.” In the softest voice, he admitted. _Yes? That’s it, Park? Yes? How lame can you be? All these time you practiced on how to confess and tell him how much you love him, and you are just telling him yes? Wow._

“hmmm. Okay.”

I watched him go back to the same position he was in like nothing happened.

“Soo… are you mad?”

“Why would I be?”

“Well, you only said, _okay_ , and that’s it.”

Kyungsoo’s finger hovered on the button of the remote. Like he is contemplating whether to answer me or to continue watching. After the longest few minutes of my life, he got up and properly faced me.

“If I’m angry, I’ll be on my room and not staying here. Why are you so worried? It’s not as if something like that is impossible. I mean, I can see myself in the mirror. I know how I look. Sooooo…” his eyes turned into crescents and if it wasn’t the most adorable thing ever, I really don’t know anymore.

“Sometimes, I ask myself why did I ever fall for you?”

“Hmmm… do you want me to answer that alphabetically, chronologically or…”

“shut up.”

“ohhh…tell me you love me, now you are shutting me up? I was about to kiss the life out of you, but since you are being a bitch. I might call it a night and wish you a good sleep instead.” He’s about to stand up but I am not stupid enough to let him do that.

“I’m sorry. I rather you kiss me than sulk for a week because I was such a bitch…”

“fine. Kiss me”

“But you didn’t say you love me back…”

“Are you pouting? I wasn’t informed I have to say them back before I can have my kiss. Hmmmm, well, I guess you really don’t want my kisses then. Good night Chanyeol Park, I hope you have a pleasant night.”

“Come back here, Kyungsoo! I didn’t say that. I was just---“

_Of course, of course he won’t let me finish. But the way his lips feel against mine, I do not have any energy to complain. Not when I feel him wrapping his arms around my neck. Whatever conversation we will have about his feelings will be done some other time. For now, let me savor the softness and the fullness of the lips of this midget named Doh Kyung Soo._


End file.
